(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor piece, a circuit board and an electronic device that include a semiconductor piece, and a method for designing an etching condition.
(ii) Related Art
An example of a method for increasing the number of semiconductor pieces that can be obtained from a single substrate is a method including forming a front-surface-side groove by etching from a front surface of a substrate, and thinning the substrate from a back surface of the substrate up to the front-surface-side groove to divide the substrate into plural semiconductor pieces.